


Dancing in the Moonlight

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: Yuuri agora mora em São Petersburgo com Viktor, mas a casa do noivo ainda não é um lar. Viktor se sente culpado por não poder dar a atenção e os bons momentos que Yuuri merece, mas também se ressente do noivo não lembrar da primeira memória deles: o banquete do Grand Prix. Será que Viktor é capaz de fazer Yuuri lembrar daquela noite?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi escrita em uma noite quando me marcaram em um post dizendo pra NÃO imaginar Viktor e Yuuri reencenando a noite do banquete pro Yuuri lembrar. Mas em São Petersburgo, na sala da casa do Viktor. DE PIJAMAS E MEIAS. E com o Makkachin dormindo no sofá. Durante a madrugada. 
> 
> Eu tentei obedecer o comando, mas a fic quis se psicografar sozinha, porque eu tenho fraco para situações domésticas/familiares, então tá aqui o resultado. 
> 
> Basicamente é isso. Valeu por ter escolhido a Dancing in the Moonlight e desejamos a todos uma boa viagem. hahaha 
> 
> Ps: agradeço a todos os meus betas e pessoas pacientes comigo. Especialmente à ~sbee, que é maravilhosa, beta as minhas fics, me incentiva e me apoia e me ajuda com títulos.

 

 

Yuri tinha perdido o sono. Era uma da manhã e não havia nada de especial naquele dia que lhe tirasse a paz. Apenas ainda não conseguia chamar aquela casa de lar depois de três semanas morando ali. Enquanto fazia chá de hortênsia, pensava como a casa em si ou morar com Viktor não era problema. Mas a verdade era que passavam tão pouco tempo naquele lugar com a temporada do campeonato russo que ainda não tinha lembranças ali com o noivo. Sabia que era errado pensar assim, mas não conseguia desviar disso. 

 

Serviu-se de chá e sentou no sofá azul da sala. O cheiro familiar de chá de hortênsias e Makkachin traziam a sensação de conforto. Era como estar em Hasetsu acariciando uma versão gigante de Vicchan. Era reconfortante, mas não era suficiente. Não era estar em casa com Makkachin e Viktor. O azul daquele sofá o lembrava da sua gravata da sorte. 

 

"Cadê ela?" Yuri pensou em voz alta enquanto sorvia um pouco da bebida e fazia carinho em Makkachin. 

 

"Yuuri?" Viktor chamou com a voz um tanto tomada pelo sono e cansaço, alongando a sílaba uu da maneira que fazia o japonês sorrir. "Por que você não está na cama comigo?"

 

Yuuri se sentiu levemente culpado pelos pensamentos anteriores à gravata azul. Morava com seu noivo e homem que amava, não devia ter essa sensação agridoce na boca por morar na casa dele. E era justamente esse o problema: ainda não sentia aquela casa como sua.

 

"Hum...." O japonês respondeu, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. 

 

"Você está sentindo falta de casa, não é?" Viktor disse, agachando-se perto do noivo e tocando seu cabelo.

 

"Viktor..." Yuuri disse, cobrindo a boca, chocado. 

 

"Conversei com Pichit e ele me disse que você faz chá de hortênsia quando sente falta de casa. E você fazia isso todo dia logo quando chegou em Detroit." Viktor disse, acariciando o cabelo do noivo. "Desculpe. Eu andei tão ocupado com o campeonato russo que não tive tempo para fazer lembranças com você na nossa nova casa. Vamos mudar isso em breve."

 

O japonês abraçou o noivo com carinho, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. Era grato por aquilo. Naquele exato momento já tinha uma lembrança e aquela casa passou a ser um pouco mais sua.

 

"Você está bem?" perguntou, preocupado. "Você não é exatamente um madrugador, Viktor."

 

"Minha cabeça dói." O russo respondeu, sentando no chão, ao lado de Yuuri. 

 

"Chá vai ajudar." O mais novo disse, levantando em um salto para pegar a bebida e remédio.

 

Viktor gostava de compartilhar uma casa com Yuuri. Sabia que sua casa era bonita, mas agora ela tinha vida com o noivo circulando e fazendo daquele lugar o seu lar. Via o outro procurar o remédio e o ouviu dizer:

 

"Viktor, eu estava pensando... Você viu minha gravata azul? Ela me dá sorte."

 

"Eu confisquei aquela gravata horrorosa. Está em um lugar que você nunca vai achar." O platinado respondeu, apoiando a cabeça no braço do sofá.

 

Yuuri sentou no sofá, dando chá e remédio ao noivo, que bebeu tudo sem questionar. Aquele chá cheirava mesmo à Yu-topia. Era confortante. Apoiou a cabeça na perna do noivo e lhe abraçou as pernas, rezando para que o noivo reconhecesse o pedido não-verbal de carinho.

 

"Você ao menos poderia me devolver se eu prometesse não usar." O japonês pediu, acariciando os cabelos platinados do outro. 

 

"Impossível." Viktor respondeu com um riso malicioso. "Você vai usa-la se eu te devolver."

 

Yuuri encolheu os ombros. De certa forma, Nikiforov estava certo. Tentou dissipar a culpa por ser tão óbvio usando a mão livre para acariciar Makkachin. Viktor, por sua vez, apreciava o carinho no cabelo. Podia se acostumar com aquilo. Era até viciante sentir os dedos do amado acariciando seu couro cabeludo, bagunçando levemente seus cabelos e até a sensação curiosa e gostosa que a aliança de noivado causava durante o ato. Sorriu pensando em como Yuuri era maravilhoso em questões óbvias como patinar e lhe apoiar incondicionalmente, mas também era feito de detalhes como o cuidado, a gentileza e a paciência para lidar com um enfermo que por acaso era seu noivo. Seu peito se aquecia ao pensar em como o amava por inteiro, sendo amado de volta. Já não podia viver sem isso.

 

"Além do que, aquela também a minha gravata da sorte." Viktor acrescentou depois de um tempo calado, apreciando o momento.

 

"O quê?" O moreno respondeu, sendo pego de surpresa.

 

"Aquela gravata azul fora de moda é minha gravata da sorte também." Viktor enfatizou sem olhar para Yuuri. 

 

"Como pode?" O japonês perguntou, chocado.

 

"Você estava usando aquela gravata no banquete do Grand Prix do ano passado." O russo informou.

 

"Ah!" Yuuri disse de forma suave. "É? Eu não lembro. De qualquer forma, faz sentido. Antes de você me dar outras dez gravatas novas, aquela azul era a única que eu tinha."

 

Viktor riu baixinho da própria desgraça. Então ele não lembrava nem da gravata?

 

"Dez gravatas novas muito melhores do que aquela, devo dizer." Ele disse, se ajoelhando diante do noivo. "Yuuri... Como você ousa esquecer nossa primeira memória juntos?"

 

Viktor gostou de ver que Yuuri corou perante a cobrança. A sala era iluminada apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pela claraboia que ele tinha instalado por recomendação da arquiteta. Se pudesse, daria um bônus a ela por tornar aquele momento particular deles mais bonito sob o luar. 

 

"Desculpe." O moreno disse, desviando o olhar. "Eu realmente não lembro de nada."

 

Aquilo era interessante. Será que seria capaz de fazer o noivo lembrar? O resto de dor de cabeça que teimava em insistir foi embora diante do desafio. Puxou Yuuri pela gola do pijama e o beijou com suavidade, passando a língua lentamente por toda a extensão dos lábios do noivo. O japonês se arrepiou, deixando o beijo se aprofundar e correspondendo-o a altura. 

 

"Você se lembra disso?" O platinado perguntou, arfando. Quando o moreno negou com a cabeça, tão sem fôlego quanto ele, complementou: "Você fez isso comigo naquela noite."

 

"Fi-fiz?" O outro perguntou, nervoso.

 

"Fez. Mas vamos desde o começo." Viktor disse, levantando e trazendo Yuuri consigo. "Primeiro você bebeu champanhe. Dezesseis taças. Depois você foi para a pista e começou a dançar sozinho."

 

O japonês notou que corava de vergonha. Viktor começou a se mexer ritmicamente em uma música que só existia na cabeça dele.

 

"Era uma visão bonita alguém dançar de forma tão desprendida em uma festa socialmente chata. Quando você notou que todo mundo te olhava, gritou: 'Que festa chata! Ninguém se diverte ou dança aqui, não?!' Aquilo me impressionou. Festas como aquelas não eram feitas para dançar, mas você parecia se divertir tanto que eu empurrei Yurio para dançar com você. Aquele menino tolo transformou aquele momento em uma competição de dança."

 

Viktor já dançava mais livremente, tentando persuadir o noivo a se juntar a ele.

 

"Viktor, sua cabeça..." Ele perguntou, genuinamente preocupado.

 

"Estou bem. Apenas dance comigo." O russo respondeu, pegando o noivo pela mão e o girando.

 

Yuuri sorriu e se deixou levar, dançando com Viktor.

 

"Você dançava como sua vida dependesse daquilo e já não tivesse mais nada a perder. Era algo bonito de se ver. Eu mesmo não me aguentei e fui filmar e bater fotos." O russo disse, sorrindo enquanto ambos executavam um passo particularmente complicado que envolvia se apoiar nos braços e tirar os pés do chão e emendavam em outros passos também complexos.

 

Dançavam separados, um de frente para o outro, e Yuuri se divertia como nunca, mesmo estando sóbrio. Viktor não ia se separar dele se dançasse mal, então não tinha nada a perder.

 

"Yurio obviamente perdeu pra você. Ele dançava pra competir com você enquanto você dançava pra se divertir." Nikiforov narrava enquanto dançava com o noivo. "Chris pediu licença, saiu do meu lado e quando eu vi, ele voltou com um poste de pole dance. Até hoje eu me pergunto de onde saiu aquilo." 

 

Yuuri riu com Viktor. Aquilo era loucura, mas aconteceu. Então o japonês simplesmente seguia a dança naquela festa silenciosa que só acontecia para os dois, enquanto São Petersburgo dormia.

 

"Não temos um poste de pole dance." O japonês disse, divertido, notando como eram familiares aquelas sensações.

 

"Você vai ter que improvisar." Viktor disse, piscando para o noivo. "Você tentou subir no poste de calças para competir com Christopher, mas escorregou. Quando eu vi, você tirava a roupa fora e a jogava na minha direção. Aquilo só ficava melhor para mim."

 

Yuuri ficou envergonhado, mas sorriu com malícia, enquanto virava de costas para o russo. Olhou para o noivo disse, enquanto baixava as calças do pijama, ficando de blusa e cueca: 

 

"Eu olhei para você em algum momento?" 

 

Viktor o puxou pela barriga, colando os corpos, beijando-lhe o pescoço, respondendo: 

 

"No exato momento que você tirava a calça, na verdade. E as vezes enquanto dançava feito um profissional. Você estava tão sexy e seguro que foi difícil não me excitar... Você já tinha feito aquilo antes?" 

 

"Nunca." Yuuri sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do noivo, perdido em tanta luxúria e na sensação deliciosa da ereção de Viktor tocando em suas nádegas.

 

O japonês se voltou para o noivo, se pendurou nele e foi puxado para um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo. Ainda dançavam juntos, de um jeito erótico e mais lento. Viktor usou o corpo, os lábios, a língua e as mãos para mostrar o quanto foi difícil esconder que Yuuri o deixara excitado no meio da festa. 

 

O japonês agora começava a lembrar das coisas. Na sua memória, aqueles fatos não passavam de delírios, sonhos muito vivos que lhe assombravam  quando menos esperava. Agora começava a acreditar que vivera aquilo, porque as sensações que Viktor lhe provocava no corpo agora eram intensas e semelhantes. Era real. E sabia o que vinha a seguir. 

 

Viktor gostou de ouvir a risada de Yuuri quando separou o beijo. Ainda não podia se render ao poder de sedução do noivo. Ainda não tinha acabado a narrativa. Permitiu-se carregar o noivo pendurado em si até sofá, onde caiu. O móvel se arrastou para trás com o peso do casal e fez um barulho horrível, assustando Makkachin, que saiu correndo, olhando feio para o casal. 

 

"Desculpe, Makka!" Viktor disse, enquanto ria francamente pela situação. 

 

"Bikitoruuu!" Yuuri chamou, apertando o noivo no abraço e movendo o quadril sugestivamente sobre a ereção dele, usando o sotaque japonês bem pesado e chamando a atenção do russo. "Quando esta temporada acabar, vou ajudar no negócio de termas da família, então venha me visitar, por favor."

 

Viktor corou, sentindo a ereção implorar por alívio. Era exatamente daquele jeito que se sentia naquela noite, no banquete. E Yuuri era responsável por isso pela segunda vez. De repente, o outro parou e olhou o russo fundo nos olhos, fazendo seu melhor olhar de cachorro bêbado pidão:

 

"Se eu vencer a competição de dança, você vai virar meu técnico, não vai? SEJA MEU TÉCNICO, VIKTOOOOR!"

 

O russo sorriu, tocando o rosto do noivo com afeto:

 

"Pela primeira vez na vida, eu pensei que perder não seria mau negócio." 

 

"Viktor..." Yuuri respondeu, genuinamente chocado. 

 

"Você lembra, então?" O russo perguntou, recostando no sofá. 

 

"Eu achava que era tudo um delírio meu, mesmo quando vocês me mostraram as fotos e disseram o que aconteceu." O japonês respondeu, tocando a mão do amado. "Agora é a primeira vez que eu assumo que aquilo foi real e não morro de vergonha por isso."

 

"Isso é bom. Porque agora nós temos um duelo de dança pela frente." Viktor disse, incentivando o noivo a se levantar. 

 

"E se eu perder?" Yuuri perguntou, já de pé. 

 

Viktor ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso malicioso:

 

"Eu vou virar técnico do Yurio e você se vira com o Celestino. Boa sorte com o sexto lugar esse ano se isso acontecer."  

 

"Que maldade, Viktor!" O japonês respondeu, chocado. Apesar de tudo era grato ao esforço do Ciao Ciao.

 

"En garde" O russo disse, executando os primeiros passos de dança.

 

Yuuri se esforçou para voltar ao momento e Viktor já dançava ao redor dele. Lutava para se organizar e seguir os passos, exatamente como naquela noite.

 

"Relaxe, Yuuri." Viktor disse, rindo. "Você não vai a competição nenhuma sem mim."

 

"Eu sei." O japonês respondeu com confiança, alinhando os passos com o do noivo na disputa. 

 

A dança era sincronizada e harmônica. A música não era ouvida por ninguém além deles. Era como se um lesse o pensamento do outro e quando surgisse a pergunta, o parceiro já vinha com a resposta. Quando Viktor tirou a blusa, Yuuri ser armou para dançar paso doble com o amado, transformando-se em um touro. 

 

Viktor se divertia ao dar vários olés em Yuuri com sua camisa de pijama, mas se surpreendeu quando o noivo o puxou pela peça de roupa e o segurou. Agora dançavam em duplas, olhos nos olhos. O japonês o conduzia com segurança e o russo ia no fluxo, sabendo que teria suporte, inclusive quando ele lhe segurou por um braço, fazendo Viktor quase deitar no chão. 

 

Mas o fato era que o russo estava cansado do treino do dia, suado e ainda teria treino no dia seguinte. Ele retomou a narrativa, buscando algum controle sobre a situação:

 

"Você venceu. De novo." Ele disse ao pé do ouvido do noivo, fazendo-o rir de prazer e alegria "Você lembra o que aconteceu depois que a festa acabou?"

 

"Você me carregou para o meu quarto no hotel." Yuuri respondeu, arfando tanto quanto o amado. "Lembro do resto também."

 

Viktor se surpreendeu quando o japonês tirou suas calças, a cueca e as meias que ele nem lembrava de usar e o beijou na boca, passando a língua em seus lábios antes de aprofundar o carinho. Notou que era conduzido para o quarto do casal e apenas se deixou ir. Se Yuuri o queria, ele teria. O desvio da cama o alarmou. Ao invés disso, entravam no banheiro e o noivo o conduzia para o chuveiro. O jato de água que lhe atingiu estava particularmente gelado para seu gosto. 

 

"Era isso que queria fazer comigo naquele dia? Me dar banho?" O russo perguntou, apreciando a vista que era o noivo tirar a blusa, a cueca e finalmente os óculos. 

 

"Você sabe que não." Yuuri sorriu, o ar suave contrastando com o peso das palavras "Mas você também sabe que não vai deitar suado na nossa cama nem pelo ouro no Grand Prix, não é?"

 

Estavam ficando cada vez mais parecidos. Um pegando os hábitos do outro. Era péssimo. E Viktor amava aquilo. Eram o que os casais faziam, não era? Ficaria definitivamente feliz em parecer com Yuuri em algum aspecto, especialmente se ele fosse positivo. 

 

"Ow, isso tá gelado!" Yuuri reclamou quando entrou no box com Viktor, que riu e ajustou a temperatura antes de beijar o noivo.

 

O japonês pegou o vidro de xampú, tirou um pouco para si e depois o repassou para o noivo, e começou a passar o produto no cabelo de Viktor, massageando o couro cabeludo e se divertindo com a espuma.

 

 "Aquela era a última chance de eu fazer Viktor Nikiforov ficar por qualquer motivo, mesmo o mais..." O moreno comentou, retomando o assunto anterior, tentando parecer casual e falhando.

 

"Carnal?" Viktor sugeriu, sorrindo, enquanto esfregava a nuca do outro com as pontas dos dedos.

 

"Sim. Carnal é bom." Yuuri corou. "Se não acontecesse, pelo menos eu teria feito o meu melhor. Mas você não ficou."

 

Viktor ligou o chuveiro e levou o princípio de melancolia do noivo embora, assim como o xampú dos cabelos deles. Não era hora para aquilo.

 

"Eu não fiquei. Você estava bêbado feito um porquinho. Não era o certo a se fazer." O russo disse, gentil, enquanto passava sabonete no amado. "Mas eu voltei para você, mesmo você tendo me esquecido."

 

"Bom... Eu finalmente lembrei, não é?" Yuuri disse, cuidando do condicionador de ambos os cabelos. 

 

Os dois se olharam longamente, ambos segurando o riso. Viktor ligou o chuveiro, lavando o condicionador e o sabonete em ambos.

 

"Eu não vou te deixar mais." O russo disse com um sorrisinho enigmático, abraçando o noivo.

 

"E eu não vou mais esquecer." Yuuri respondeu, beijando-o de leve. 

 

"Assim está bom para mim." Viktor disse.

 

"É, para mim também." Katsuki respondeu, sorrindo. "Agora podemos nos enxugar antes de pegarmos uma gripe? Não vai ser bom passar o campeonato russo doente, certo?"

 

Viktor riu, apreciando o cuidado, a responsabilidade e a praticidade do noivo, e lhe obedeceu, pegando a toalha.

 

Devidamente vestidos e deitados, Viktor e Yuuri se abraçaram, prontos para dormir de conchinha. 

 

"Sua cabeça ainda dói, Viktor?" Yuuri perguntou, preocupado.

 

"Não, agora estou bem. Chá de hortênsias deve ser bom para isso." O russo respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos com os do noivo. "Acho até que vou levar para o treino mais tarde, porque já são quatro da manhã."

 

"Você não vai dormir nada!" O moreno disse, consternado.

 

"Tudo bem. Foi por uma boa causa." O mais velho comentou, aconchegando-se mais ao japonês. "Você está bem?"

 

"Estou." Yuuri sussurrou, ligeiramente nervoso. "Sobre o chá de hortênsia, Viktor... Eu gosto de beber quando estou em casa, entende? Beber chá com você me fez entender isso e..." 

 

"Eu entendo. Isso me deixa feliz, Yuuri." O russo respondeu com carinho, alongando a sílaba "uu" como ele sabia que o noivo gostava. "Oyasuminasai, Yuuri."

 

O japonês trouxe a mão do peito e sussurrou, expressando toda a gratidão que sentia por aquele homem:

 

"Spakóinai nótchi, Viktor."

 

Yuuri era grato pelo esforço do amado de tornar aquela casa seu lar. Lembraria daquela noite com carinho, sabendo que amava um homem essencialmente bom e especial. Falando em lembrar...

 

"Viktor, sobre a minha gravata..." Yuuri sussurrou.

 

"Aquela coisa horrorosa que você nunca mais vai ver? O que tem ela?" O russo respondeu com um toque do seu humor estranho.

 

"Nada." Yuuri respondeu, rindo de leve. "Spakóinai nótchi, Viktor."

 

"Oyasuminasai, Yuuri."

 

Era oficial: a gravata azul que ele comprara pensando na cor dos olhos de Viktor nunca mais seria vista por ele. Mas agora podia ver os olhos de Viktor em pessoa todo dia. Olhou para o anel de noivado. Também tinha outro amuleto da sorte. E mais um lar. Yuuri sorriu. Sobreviveria sem a gravata, afinal.

 

FIM.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spakóinai nótchi -> Boa noite em russo.   
> Oyasuminasai -> Boa noite em japonês. 
> 
> Sim, o título faz referência à Serenade for Two, de Yuri!!! on Ice. 
> 
> Acho que dessa vez não tenho muita coisa pra dizer. 
> 
> Então é isso. 
> 
> Gratidão por ter lido.   
> Comentários, gritaria, feedback em geral são aceitos e respondidos. <3   
> Kudos são agradecidos de antemão. Então, gratidão. <3 
> 
> E até a próxima. :)


End file.
